Fear
by Spikerox
Summary: Pippin is scared and Legolas talks to him. I'm naff at summarys. This is my first LotR so please be nice. Thanks Jo for beat'ing it.


Fear  
  
I don't own any of the characters. I do not make money from the characters. Therefore, don't sue.  
  
This is my first LotR fic so please be nice when you review  
  
~~~~~  
  
Pippin pulled his blanket over his head. He had been scared of the dark ever since he was little. The dark didn't seem to scary compared to the other horrifying things that he had seen so far on the quest, but right now, in the depths of Moria, the dark was quite enough.  
  
After his watch, it had been Aragorn's turned to keep an eye out for any possible signs of danger, then Boromir's and now it was Legolas'. And Pippin was still not asleep.  
  
He sighed heavily, not worrying that anyone would hear him. They were all asleep except for the elf who was the other side of the large hallway.  
  
"What is that matter little hobbit?" He heard a voice ask.  
  
"Who's there?" Pippin quivered. "I can't see you."  
  
"I apologise," said the voice. "I forgot that hobbits cannot see in the dark as well as we elves can."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, it is me little one," the elf said, nodding. "I came over to ask you why you are not sleeping. Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"No," Pippin shook his head yet. "I haven't slept yet."  
  
"You really need to sleep - we all do, but you most of all. You are the youngest, if I am not mistaken."  
  
"You're right," Pippin said to the darkness. "I am the youngest. I know I shouldn't be scared, as there is no threat at the moment, but I am; I'm very scared."  
  
"Why are you scared?" The elf took a seat next the hobbit. If they were going to talk for a while, he might as well get comfortable.  
  
"I'm scared of what I've seen. I'm scared of what may lurk in the dark. I'm scared of what lies ahead in our journey. Even more, I'm scared of what will happen to my friends and myself during and after the quest." Pippin buried his head into his blanket.  
  
"It is perfectly normal to be scared," Legolas reassured him.  
  
"But the others aren't scared."  
  
The elf chuckled.  
  
"My dear hobbit, you have not seen what I have seen. Their courage hangs by a thread." He pointed over towards Boromir, forgetting that the hobbit could not see. "He holds on with the hope that he might satisfy his greed, and for fear of the fate of his people. Sam is held up by only the thought of Frodo going to the end on his own, and Merry by his friends, especially you. Aragorn by the expectance of his future and the Lady Arwen. The dwarf is so caught up in the wish to spill the blood of the enemy, he will not let his fear show, but it is there. Gandalf, I cannot figure out. He knows the evil that he faces, yet he seems confident he will defeat it. However, I do not trust his judgement."  
  
"If they can hide their fear, why can't I?" Pippin reached for something out of his pack and hugged it close to him.  
  
"But you do. You carry on every day, you helped defeat the Nazgûl, even if it was only a little, and you made the decision to join the quest. There is your bravery. The fear is only skin deep."  
  
"Thank you," Pippin nodded. "I'll try remember that when the dark things come." He hugged the mystery item tightly, close to his cheek.  
  
"What do you have there?" Pippin blushed slightly at Legolas' question. Luckily, not even the elf had good enough eyesight to see this.  
  
"It's my Brandy," he explained. He handed it over to Legolas to let him see.  
  
Legolas looked down at the little creature in his hand. It was a small white mouse toy made of cloth.  
  
"It's a toy mouse?" The blond elf was confused.  
  
"Merry gave him to me on his fifteenth birthday. I was only seven at the time."  
  
"And you have kept it all these years!" Legolas handed it back to the hobbit. "You must treasure it very dearly."  
  
"I do. He's like my safety blanket."  
  
"Then I suggest you keep him close," the elf said. "He will provide much comfort and reassurance to you in the months to come."  
  
"I'll do that." Pippin smiled; he was pleased he had spoken to Legolas. His fear was already pouring out of his brain and into the little mouse. (Not literally of course.)  
  
"Now, sleep!" Legolas commanded. "It is already the end of my watch and Gimli's turn to wake."  
  
The End 


End file.
